


Enema

by enormousdesire



Series: 兄弟 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Enemas, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enormousdesire/pseuds/enormousdesire
Summary: 其实当初写的时候是同人，但不太明显也不涉及真名





	Enema

**Author's Note:**

> 其实当初写的时候是同人，但不太明显也不涉及真名

周五的早晨总是比较悠闲

  
早饭很丰盛 桌边的人却好像没什么胃口  
对面的人在看报纸 一边啃着手里的面包  
……还是吃不下

  
“怎么了？”  
“啊 没 没什么”  
“脸色不好 不舒服？”  
“没有啦昨晚没睡好 我去学校了”  
闪烁其词地拎起包就冲去了玄关  
皱了皱眉 “路上小心 今天回来吃饭喔”  
“嗯知道啦”

  
响起鞋柜门吱嘎吱嘎的声音  
好像突然想到了什么 放下报纸走到玄关  
“J，真的没有不舒服？”  
“啊！”穿鞋的人被背后的说话声吓得转身站了起来  
“没有啦”一手扶上门把手 “我走了 哥再见”

  
准备拉开门的时候  
“等等 你过来”  
不由分说拽住另一只手拖倒自己面前  
“不。。。要”大学生好像突然小了十岁  
解开开衫毛衣的扣子 抽出束在牛仔裤里的衬衫  
S伸开手掌插进皮带 紧贴着小腹边上按了按  
“撒谎喔”  
抬头看了看通红的脸 又按了按另一边  
“几天了？”  
“。。。嗯”  
随意地把衬衫又塞回腰带  
“问你几天了”  
“两。。两三天啦”  
扣上毛衣扣 拉平  
“还撒谎？”  
脸快要贴到鞋面“一。。。一个星期”  
“嗯 怪不得脸色这么差 饭也吃不下”  
“没。。有。。。”  
“先去学校好了 晚上回来再说”  
一脸恳求地抬起头  
“哥 可不可以不要”  
“现在知道不要哦？”  
“哥。。。”  
指指背后的钟

  
大学生不情不愿地出了门

\-------------------

看着门深呼吸了几次才拧开把手  
明明是自己家来的  
换好鞋走到客厅，S已经坐在沙发上看电视  
怎么这么早下班啊  
一边腹诽一边强作镇定地打招呼  
“哥 我回来了”  
“喔 欢迎回来”，“先不要洗澡 换衣服就好”  
“哥。。。”  
“换好要干什么你知道的”  
“。。。”

\------------------

平躺在和室房间的榻榻米上 逐渐靠近的脚步声听得好清楚  
J觉得自己快要窒息了

  
“喔 很乖嘛”  
S放下手里的托盘  
装满水的玻璃盆 注射器 脱脂棉。。。  
再也看不下去  
J觉得自己浑身的肌肉都开始紧绷

  
“自己脱还是我来帮你”  
“不要。。。”  
“我帮你的话 时间就长一点”  
“不要。。。”  
“那还不动手”  
朝夕相处了那么多念 羞耻感也完全不会降低  
19岁的大学生，要在哥哥面前把睡裤和内裤一起脱到脚踝  
然后伸直腿 这样裸露着平躺  
虽然看不见自己，也忍不住闭上眼睛

  
“来 把腿抬起来 膝盖贴近耳朵”  
“现在磨蹭的时间等下都会加上去哟”  
“对 就是这样 又不是第一次 手臂环住膝盖”  
S拿过一个靠枕  
“抬腰”，把靠枕塞在腰下方“好了 就是这样”

  
大学生现在像个朝天睡的婴儿  
两腿大张 任人宰割 所有平时覆盖在布料下的部分 都毫无遮掩地呈现在日光灯下

  
“嗯~嗯”  
肛门感受到突如其来的袭击 不由地紧缩了一下  
本能地想逃开 无奈S用手肘压制着大腿后侧 动弹不得  
“啪”  
“疼”  
“放松 不然吃苦的是你自己”  
S用右手食指沾了一点凡士林 准确地向刚刚张开的小口发起进攻  
“嗯~难受”  
“该” 一边说 一边将凡士林仔细地涂抹在括约肌的褶皱上 当手指充分润滑后 再慢慢深入洞穴 一边按摩肠壁 一边前进

  
“哥~哥”J急促地呜咽着 全然不似平时帅气的样子  
突然手指抽出了 小口迅速地张合了几下之后 放松下来

  
随之而来的是冰凉的胶管  
“啊~”  
“不要~”  
“哥~不要”  
扭动着身体 却毫无用途

  
不为所动地把润滑过的胶管推到更深处 直到没入三个指节的样子  
“我要开始推了哦 会有点凉 不过这也是你自作自受”  
S一手仍旧按住J的双腿 另一手则开始慢慢推动注射器 使里面混合了甘油的净水一点点进入到弟弟的体内

  
“唔~好凉”  
“嗯。。。”  
“太~太多了”J感到那液体从肛门流过直肠，然后渐渐侵入了小腹  
本来就涨涨的小肚子 又更鼓了一点  
“哥~”已经带上了哭腔  
“还有最后一点了 忍耐一下”，“这可都是因为你做了对不起自己身体的事情哦”

  
终于 最后一滴灌肠液也被挤入了小口  
S缓缓抽出胶管 并将几块脱脂棉沾水后捏实 紧紧地按入J的肛口  
拿开靠枕之后 放下还环在手臂中的双腿 使整个人躺平

  
“哥 我想去厕所”因为灌肠的不适 眼睛都有些湿  
“要等十分钟 才刚过了半分钟呢”S拍拍弟弟的脸  
一边雪上加霜般地按揉J的小腹 让灌肠液的效果更显著

  
“啊 真的。。。不行了”  
“憋不住了”  
“我要去厕所”  
“哥~我再也不敢了  
“呜~”  
两瓣屁股紧紧地夹住 可体内的波涛还是一阵一阵地要冲破防线  
肚子里一浪接一浪地翻滚着 疼痛和排泄感同时涌来  
已经顾不上羞耻 伸手按住自己的屁股 煎熬地匍匐在榻榻米上

  
拿毛巾擦去弟弟额角的汗 抬头看了看钟  
“好了 时间到了”  
强忍住便意试图站起 却因为太过消耗而有些腿软  
S伸手揽过J的腰 一手拖住膝弯 大步走出了和室

  
被放在马桶上时 J凭着最后的意志让哥哥出去  
“害羞什么喔 我就站在这里，你要么继续忍”  
S有意欺负弟弟 靠在浴室门口 看那人脸憋的通红  
“噗呲——”  
羞耻而明显的声音突然响起  
J的脸色突然放松下来 随即又染上更深的羞赧  
“要把脏东西都拉干净喔 还有撒谎的虫子”  
脸红的简直要滴血

漫长的几分钟之后 声响终于渐渐停止  
仍旧低着头看脚尖  
“站起来 帮你擦屁屁”  
“。。。不用”  
“还想再来一遍哦？”  
“站不动。。。”小小的委屈  
可爱的让人笑出来  
走上前去拉起J 挎住胸口  
“撅屁股”  
不情愿却又无奈地服从  
扯了卫生纸仔细地把皱褶里的脏污都擦干净  
稍稍用力 小洞便急急忙忙地收紧  
用力拍了下屁股  
“躲什么躲”  
只见小洞又老老实实地张开 好像刀俎上的鱼肉

“好啦 去洗个澡吧”擦干净冲了马桶，又细心地系好裤带 “自己可以哦？”  
“可以啦！”害羞中夹着不耐烦  
“哟 又神气活现了” S拍了下弟弟的脑袋 “撒谎的帐怎么算不用我说哦”  
“。。。哥”  
S摆了个“没有余地”的表情 转身走了出去

\-----------

晚饭照例是阿姨煮的  
难得两个人都在家吃完饭 菜色尤其好看  
只是桌边的人脸色仍旧不怎么样  
对面的人倒是面含笑意

  
“很乖嘛”  
“。。。讨厌啦”  
“敢说哥哥讨厌”故意摆出生气的样子“过来”  
认命地走到另一边 拉开另一帐餐椅 背对着哥哥 弯腰 双手紧紧扶住椅面

  
看上去与普通裤子别无二致的睡裤在弯腰的时候由正中裂开 当腰弯下超过直角时 整个屁股都露了出来  
“嗯 撒谎又不爱惜自己 真是跟小baby一样”伸手把开裆裤的两侧再拉开些 “太久没有管教你真是不行”  
“该说什么 说来听听”  
“。。。”  
“快点 不然饭菜会凉”  
“我。。。对不起。。。向哥哥撒谎。。。没有。。。没有注意健康。。。不爱惜身体。。。要。。。要。。。要像小baby一样生活一周。。。”  
“还有咧”  
“请。。。请哥哥打。。。打我。。。打我光屁股”  
“要我一句一句提你哦？”  
“请。。。请哥哥打我。。。光屁股。。。十二下”  
“自己数”  
“啪” “。。。一”  
“啪”“二。”  
。。。

  
“啪”

“十。。二。。。疼。。。谢谢哥。。哥。。”  
虽然用力 但也只是屁股红了两块而已  
“好了 起来去坐好”“好好吃饭哦 如果不想让今天的事情再来一次”  
“。。。是”

  
J绕回自己的位置 犹豫了一下还是乖乖坐下  
屁股并不很痛 但是没有裤子隔开 屁股在坐下去的瞬间紧贴在椅面上 麻麻的感觉时刻提醒着穿着开裆裤的事实

这才是开始呀


End file.
